


Too Blind To Know

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, but it gets really cute at the end, new fanfic yay, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds a note in his locker. Dan is jealous.</p><p>(Based on this writing prompt: You are going on a blind date for Valentine's Day.  In this case the date is a dud, you have your best friend on standby. Your friend is to call you at 9:30 on the dot. If the date is going well, you answer and use the phrase "I already took care of that." If…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blind To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> Two days ago, my friend dared me to write a phanfic during class. I did it. Here you go. But before you start reading I just wanted to let y'all know a couple of things;  
> 1.) Though it's based on a prompt, I changed so much about it. No one says the quote so don't expect it.  
> 2.) This has NOTHING to do with the video that shall not be named.  
> 3.) YouTube is my current obsession. I love Phan and I might write more phanfics along with Troyler cause I love them both.  
> 4.) This is COMPLETELY fictional! None of what you're gonna read are real.
> 
> ENJOY! Comment and kudos it :3

**A/N EDIT (5/26): Just to clarify, both Dan and Phil are in the same year in high school. Senior year. Also if you visit my writing blog on tumblr, you'll know that I'm writing a (somewhat) sequel to this. Years will pass BUT this time Phil will be the older one and will stay as the older. Confusing yes. The whole "promise ring" concept will stick but the thing is that Phil is older. Yep.**

Phil didn't expect this to happen.

It was going well at school; doing work, hanging with friends, and such until he opened his locker to find a note laying on top of his math textbook. Perplexed look grew on his face as he reached out to grab it. He could tell that just from the front, it wasn't any kind of note but more like a confession thing. _I love you_ , it read when he opened it fully. Phil's face grew pink. Love? Who could love a nerd like him? The question echoed in his head as he tried to look for the name of the person who wrote it but all it said was _FROM SECRET ADMIRER_. More questions popped in his head when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Phil!"

He turned around and spotted his best friend, Dan Howell running towards him. If Phil recalled, Dan got called out for an emergency but knowing him, he came back after being confessed by a girl in their class. Dan was considered "the most hottest guy in school" so it was no wonder he got confessed, again and again. He stopped in front of the older male, giving him and smile and a "Hey".

"Hey", Phil greeted back as he slowly hid the note behind his back. "How'd it go?"

Dan pushed his fringe out of the way and looked at Phil in the eyes. "You know the usual. I rejected her."

Phil sighed. "Again? Why Dan?" It was no surprise that his friend rejected another girl but he couldn't believe nor understood it. Who wouldn't want to go out with someone? Who wouldn't want to feel the warmth of someone's hand in theirs? Who wouldn't want to hear the heartbeat of their loved one as they lay their head on the other's chest?

Dan rubbed the back of his head. "Because I just don't want to go out with someone." Phil opened his mouth to retort back but Dan interrupted him to continue. "Don't go about being _happy_. I'm already happy hanging out with you, Phil." He noticed what he said and pink spread out his face. "I-I mean you ARE my best friend."

Hearing Dan say that made Phil smile. Dan saw it and his lips perked up. "By the way what's that behind your back?" He asked suddenly, spotting his hands aren't on his sides, making Phil jump.

"N-nothing!" He exclaimed and closed his locker in a loud manner.

One of his eyebrows went up. "Phiiiil." Dan said his name slowly as if that one syllable didn't last a whole minute.

Phil looked down, "It's just a note." His response came out soft and for some reason cracked at the end of it. He hoped Dan didn't noticed.

Dan's eyes grew open, "What like a love note?"

Phil stood there and didn't answer then without noticing, Dan snatched the note out of his hand with swift movements. "Hey give it back!" He yelled but Dan just laughed at him, amusement behind his voice.

"Not unless you tell me what it is." He said.

"Fine, geez Dan..." Phil managed to calm down and with that he did the same. "It IS a love note."

He opened the note and Phil could have sworn he saw him freeze, horror all over his face but it was replaced by a smile. "Someone likes you! That's great Phil."

Phil has been friends with Dan for a long time so he can tell that the smile Dan has was a fake one. But why? Surely it wasn't because someone grew a liking on him, right…?

"Yeah." Phil replied.

Dan closed the note and pat him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

×××××××××××

 _Please go out with me?_ , The note read this time.

Go out? One thing's for sure this person really liked Phil but if that were the case they would have said it to him face to face. But Phil could imagine them being scared and nervous. It does make sense. Especially with Valentine's Day around the corner.

Phil closed his locker, after getting his things, and sauntered to his next class. As he walked there Phil couldn't help but think of the note. He doesn't know who the person who kept writing him notes but judging from the handwriting, it most likely belonged to a girl.

He walked inside the room and settled down in his seat next to Dan. Dan turned his head when he heard noises and he smiled when it was Phil. He was about to say his usual "hey" but he noticed the note and the smile was instantly wiped off.

"Note again?" He asked, twinge feeling of jealousy rising in him.

Phil nodded and handed it to his friend, "They want to go out with me."

Dan went silent as he stared at the note in his hands. Phil saw the change in his behavior and spoke up. "You alright Dan?"

Dan flinched at him and looked at Phil. "Y-yeah! I'm totally fine."

"You don't sound fine." His voice grew serious as he looked deeply at his friend's eyes.

It made Dan slightly uncomfortable so he had to look away. "Seriously I am fine."

"Alright."

"Anyway are you going to accept it?" Dan questioned, handing the note back. "Valentine's Day is a couple days away. Might as well accept it."

"I guess but I'm not entirely sure. I don't know who those person is."

"Could be a rapist."

Phil gave him a "What" look then laughed, his tongue sticking out. "How can you say that?"

Dan shrugged but laughed too nonetheless. "You never know."

×××××××××××

Valentine's Day came and Dan felt slightly lonely that the love of is life, AKA his best friend, is going on a date with someone he doesn't know. He thought he would tell Phil before today but his nerves won. He also had doubts and questions such as "What will happen if I confessed to him? Will anything change? Will he still like me just not in that way?" It bothered him but he had to accept the fact that someone, other than him, fancied Phil.

The holiday was on a weekend so Phil had time to prepare. He took a shower earlier then wore his best suit for the date; midnight color with a clean white shirt under the jacket along with a black and red plaid tie on top of it. Then there was his pants, same midnight color, and black oxford shoes to top it all off. He looked at himself in the mirror then went downstairs to their lounge. There he found Dan in his browsing position on the couch with his laptop on his lap as he scrolled throught tumblr.

"Dan." Phil called out and he looked up. His eyes widened as it scanned his body; neck, chest, waist, legs, feet.

He put the laptop aside and stood up. "Looking good." Dan said finally after what seemed like forever, back of him his hand was clenched. This girl is lucky seeing Phil liked this and he got to admit, he looked handsome in it. Phil smiled at his reply and Dan felt a sudden pain in his chest.

He began to think about what lied ahead. What if she's officially his girlfriend and planned on moving in with them? What if my life has ripped apart? What if… Phil would rather spend more time with her than me?

Mere thought scared Dan. He watched Phil as he headed to the door but before he can open it, he reached out and grabbed the other's hand. Phil's eyes opened as Dan pulled him into a hug. "D-dan?" He asked, not bothering to pull away because for some reason Dan was shaking.

He can't tell him… For now he would treasure the friendship they have. He wouldn't want to ruin it because of some stupid feeling.

Dan pulled away and looked at Phil, "Good luck on the date."

Phil can see tears brimming his eyes, "Dan?" Without any hesitation, he grabbed his hand.

Dan jerked at the sudden contact. He wanted to slap his hand away but it's like his body didn't want to. Seeing this, Phil took a step closer to him and intertwined their fingers. "Wh-what are you doing Phil? You're going to be late for the date."

"Forget the date." He said, after Dan finished his sentence. "What's going on with you?" The worried look deep in his eyes was something Dan never saw before.

Still. "It's nothing."

"Dan. Please tell me. I'm getting worried." Phil said.

Dan looked down at the ground, trying to organize his thoughts. Phil waited patiently then he heard whispers.

"Don't go…"

"What?"

Dan looked up, "I said don't go to the date… don't fall in love with the person. Don't..." he paused then continued, "Don't leave me."

Phil stood there, mouth agape but no words came out.

"Seriously this feeling is stupid!" Dan exclaimed and now he felt like letting it all out, "I like you Phil, okay? The thought of losing you, the thought of seeing you with someone else, I can't stand it. I'm deeply in love with you but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin this friendship we had and-"

Dan stopped halfway when he felt Phil's lips against his. His body was stiff but the warmth of his hand was a sign of reassurance. He softened and slowly kissed back. Kiss was sweet and loving as Dan's hand crept up to Phil's neck and Phil's hands around the other's waist, pulling him close.

Seconds later they pulled away and Dan's face was red up to his ears. He didn't know what to say so he was left with a frantic look. Phil giggled and cupped his cheeks. Gently, he pressed his forehead against his.

There was a silence between them but it wasn't that awkward silence. It was one they wanted to cherish. But it soon broke with Phil saying in a whisper.

"I like you too."

Dan's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yeah." He responded when he pulled away slightly. He looked at Dan in the eyes, his oh so beautiful brown eyes that had secrets in it but revealed them.

A smile grew on Dan's face as he hugged the other male again.

×××××××××××

Phil had suggested staying at home for Valentine's Day where it'll be just the two of them; cuddling and sharing warmth. Dan nodded in agreement.

After eating dinner, which was pizza they ordered, they sat down on the couch together. Dan then recalled something, "Forgot." He got up from the furniture and went upstairs.

While waiting for him, Phil went on tumblr on his phone. Everything was all about Phan and seeing all the fanarts made Phil giggled. I wonder when we should come out as a couple? He asked in his head when he felt the weight on the couch next to him. Knowing it's Dan, Phil put the phone away in his pocket and moved to the side a bit so he was facing Dan.

Dan moved the item he was holding to the front so Phil can see. He laughed, seeing it was a Pokeball but when Dan opened it, Phil stopped laughing. "Oh my god." He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

Inside the pokeball said _I choose you!_ in yellow. Along with a simple, not too diamond-y, promise ring that sat in the middle of the box. Dan grabbed the ring and embedded in it on the side read _FOREVER AND ALWAYS, PHIL_

Dan closed the box and put it behind him "I meant to give this to you months earlier but I was nervous that you wouldn't accept my confession." Dan admitted then grabbed Phil's hand and slowly insert it in his ring finger.

"Dan…" Giving Phil something like this was unbelievable. For now he can only say the other's name.

"I love you Phil. Truly. And this ring will prove it." Dan said with a smile.

Phil giggled and kissed Dan on the lips. "I love it and I love you too."


End file.
